Of Madmen, Minions, and Christmas Miracles
by katstales
Summary: COMPLETE The team gates to a planet to investigate a long abandoned Ancient weapons lab and makes a shocking discovery that nearly proves fatal for Sheppard. Gen ShepWhump RononWhump.
1. Part One

**Warnings: **1.) Set in Season 3, awhile after Common Ground. 2.) One OC death; nothing else that I can recall unless you have an aversion to the use of flashbacks, omniscient POV, or present tense storytelling. 3.) This is my first attempt at writing SGA. 4) I'm afraid that I got impatient and didn't wait for my betas, so chapter 5 is almost totally unbeta-ed. Oops.

**Spoilers:**Tiny One for Common Ground (Season 3)  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the Sheppard H/C Secret Santa 2006. First, a HUGE thank you to **alassefae **and **meliaka** for the beta--trust me, they made this a far, far better story. Any remaining errors and mistakes are mine and mine alone. As this is my first SGA effort, any and all feedback would be highly adored and greatly appreciated. )

**Prompt:**_Definitely Shep whump where he snaps and is beyond reason so the team needs to talk him down before he does anything rash. I know there are a few fics out there like this already, but there's just something about a pissed off Shep that gets me all excited! He's just so damn handsome when he's mad! Kinda reminds me of situations like Mad Max or perhaps Lethal Weapon movies or... I don't know. I'm not trying to single out Mel Gibson here, as I no longer care for the actor, but the movie plots themselves brought up a lot of nice angst and whump, so...that should suffice. And hell, if one wants to get into the season of things, add in a blizzard. They are always good for keeping one holed up and unable to escape for a good long time. ;) _

Chapter One

When he sees Beckett, McKay nearly jumps from the end of the bed that Ronon has been confined to since their return. I can feel his anxiety at the grim expression on the healer's face.

Teyla stands next to the bed and places a hand on the Satedan's shoulder in warning for him to remain where he is. She hides it well, but her feelings are just as strong as the physicist's.

Ronon stays in the bed, though every nerve and muscle in him is screaming to get up and join his teammates. His vision is blurry from the poison that is still working its way out of his system, but he senses that Beckett is not bringing good news.

Dr. Weir arrives at the same time Carson reaches the team. It's obvious that the doctor has called her. She's looking every bit as apprehensive as McKay.

"He's alive," announces Beckett. "We almost lost him several times, but he's back with us for now."

"For now?" McKay picks up on the qualifier immediately. "What does that mean? Is he going to be all right or not?"

The doctor sighs. "I'll not lie to ye. It does nae look good. The damage was severe and he's lost a great deal of blood. And while on one hand, the hypothermia kept him from bleeding out, there is only so much a body can take. I really don't know how he's made it this far."

"I see," says Elizabeth quietly. "May we see him?"

Beckett nods. "Aye, but not for very long. And we'll need to get him settled first. Shelly will let you know when."

I want to intervene so badly, to give them the miracle that each of them has been praying so very hard for--John Sheppard's life. But I dare not interfere any further, at least not yet.

There is nothing I can do but watch. And wait.

Chapter Two

As soon as he's allowed in to see John, Rodney sets up camp and refuses to leave. No amount of threatening or cajoling from Beckett or his teammates has any effect on him.

"Rodney?" Teyla is cautious in her approach. "Has there been any change?"

"Since you last asked me no more than an hour ago?" McKay doesn't even look up from his tablet. "No, there hasn't. But you already knew that because if there had been a change, I'd have called you. Like I promised both you and Conan in there I would."

She smiles wryly. "Doctor Beckett asked that I persuade you to accompany me to have lunch. He is…concerned about you."

The tablet beeps and blips as McKay continues working. He doesn't respond to her revelation.

"Rodney," she calls in warning.

"Not hungry," he snaps.

She sighs, knowing her cause is lost. "Would you like me to bring you a tray?"

"Exactly what part of 'not hungry' did you misunderstand?"

"Carson feels--"

He stops her mid-sentence, finally looking up from his screen, and levels his best intimidating death-glare at her. "Contrary to what that sheepshearer believes, I am perfectly capable of determining and meeting my own nutritional requirements. Hence, when I need to do so, I will seek out sustenance. So just run along and tell the voodoo man that he can stop worrying; I'm not about to allow myself to go into hypoglycemic shock."

She meets his stare evenly, not once looking away. "Will you allow me to bring you a sandwich for later?"

He rolls his eyes, quickly tiring of the conversation. "Fine, if it makes you feel useful, go ahead."

Satisfied, she nods. "I shall return shortly."

He silently waves her off, again lost in the lines and squiggles scrolling across his computer screen.

Once he's certain she's gone, he gives up the pretence that he's actually accomplishing anything. He studies the man in the bed before him carefully, for at least the hundredth time since he took up his watch. He's looking for any indication, no matter how minute, that there has been a change. He sighs, when once again he finds nothing. The readings on the monitors remain steady, but none show any sign of improvement whatsoever.

He rubs his forehead as a headache threatens to take up residence. It's his fault that Sheppard is here and no one will ever convince him otherwise. For the zillionth time since their return, his thoughts drift back to the planet where this all started.

_He'd found the address in the database. The entry had promised a hidden research lab where the Ancients had been testing a new weapon for use against the Wraith. Initial results had been quite promising._

_It hadn't taken much to convince both Sheppard and Elizabeth of the need to investigate. So they'd gated to yet another nice little backwater planet, made nice with the natives, and talked their way into the lab. Or what was left of it after ten thousand years._

_He'd tried to initiate the equipment himself, but was unsuccessful. Much to his chagrin, he'd had to call on Sheppard and his super-gene. One touch from the pilot and the place lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. And that's where their trouble really began, though they didn't know it at the time._

_Rodney had mostly stayed in the lab, working feverishly to find anything pertaining to the weapon. Teyla had assisted while Sheppard and Ronon had made nice with the villagers, some of whom had decided that Sheppard was an Ancient and heralded the return of the ancestors to the galaxy. If only they'd found the truth sooner._

"Rodney, ye need to get something to eat and then some rest. It'll not do the colonel any good if ye let yourself get run down and I have to admit ye, too."

McKay scowls, immediately becoming defensive. "Teyla's bringing me a tray."

Exasperated, Beckett puts his hands on his hips. "Ye need to get some sleep, man. A body cannot function on just caffeine and sugar, contrary to what ye seem to believe."

He quickly turns on the physician. "Speaking of sleep, why hasn't he woken up yet? The anesthesia should have worn off by now." His attempt to deflect the doctor's attention works, but not in the way he wants.

Carson looks guiltily at his patient. "Aye, that it has."

McKay frowns. "Then why isn't he awake yet?"

Teyla returns with the lunch tray. She walks in just in time to hear Rodney's question and see Beckett flinch. The tray is quickly set aside, all attention riveted on the doctor. "Has there been a change?" she asks.

Beckett sighs. "Ronon will want to hear this, too. I'd rather only have to explain it once, so why don't we do this over there," he suggests.

They aren't happy, but agree. "Fine, but it better not take long. One of us should be here when he wakes up," complains Rodeny.

"I am certain that Dr. Beckett will not keep you longer than is necessary." Teyla plays mediator as they turn and move silently through the infirmary to the Satedan's bedside. McKay chooses not to challenge her.

The warrior is dozing, but awakens instantly when the trio arrives. "What's wrong? Is Sheppard worse?" demands the Satedan.

Fear grips them all as Beckett deflates before their very eyes. A long moment passes before he can look any of them in the eye and answer. "Colonel Sheppard has slipped into a coma. I don't know when--or if--he'll come out of it."

McKay scoffs. "Of course he's going to come out of it. He's Sheppard."

Beckett's response unsettles him more than he cares to admit. "I pray you're right, Rodney. Because right now, that's the only thing left we can do for him."

Chapter Three

Twenty-four hours pass, before Beckett is successful in dislodging Rodney from John's bedside. But the team will not leave their injured leader alone, and with Ronon still recovering nearby, the watching duty falls to Teyla. She silently offers prayers for his full recovery, but soon lapses into her own memories of the failed mission.

_They'd investigated the lab for several days before Rodney was finally ready to concede defeat. He'd grabbed his data pad and stormed from the cave after announcing his intention to find Sheppard, leaving her scrambling to catch up._

_They'd barely stepped outside when John and Ronon came striding up to them. The young boy from the village, Bohdan, followed along behind. Ronon had been teasing the colonel about his new admirer ever since he had initiated the equipment in the lab, much to Sheppard's chagrin. John had tried ignoring the boy, but the youngster had continued to follow adoringly along behind him everywhere the colonel went. _

_Once close enough to be heard, John wasted no time. "Pack it up, McKay; we're heading home. According to the jumper's weather readout, there's a pretty nasty looking winter storm headed this way and I intend to be long gone before it gets anywhere near the gate."_

_Rodney had begun to tap on his screen before the colonel even finished speaking. "I was just coming to get you. The lab's a bust. Virtually everything is either missing, damaged, or unusable. I'll be ready as soon as---Hello! Where did you come from?" He frowned as he continued to study the information on the pad._

_"What is it?" demanded John._

_McKay raised a finger to hold him off, studying the screen intently. "This is not good. This is really not good," he mumbled._

_"What?" snapped the colonel._

_"One more minute," he snapped, continuing to tap and study the device. His frown deepened with each passing moment, until he finally looked up to share his information. "We need to hurry. I'm detecting a signal coming from the far end of the village over there." He gestured emphatically._

_"What kind of signal? I thought these guys weren't very advanced."_

_Rodney had gone back to studying his tablet, finally turning it around for John to see. "They aren't. But apparently someone is trying to call the Wraith."_

_To their surprise, Bohdan immediately chimed in. "Oh, do not worry. They never come anymore, not for a long time now. Not even when we turn the signal on. Hedeon says we must have done something to displease them."_

_"You are Wraith worshippers," she hissed. She quickly turned to John. "We must leave immediately. These people cannot be trusted."_

_John looked thoughtfully at the boy. "How long is a long time, Bohdan?"_

_"At least eight changes of the season now."_

_Sheppard turned to her and Rodney. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"_

_"If the Wraith who came here was one that we destroyed in the first siege against Atlantis, it would explain why they haven't been back and aren't responding to the signals," suggested Rodney._

_"Yeah," agreed John. "But sooner or later someone is going to pick up that signal and come to investigate. And we've still got that storm bearing down on us."_

_He paced a moment and then turned to Ronon. "You up for a little search and destroy, big guy?"_

_Ronon smiled, a feral gleam lighting his eyes. "For Wraith? Always."_

_"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't quite come to that," suggested John. "McKay, you and Teyla get packed and head for the jumper. We'll meet you there as soon as we take care of that signal."_

_"What about him?" asked Ronon, pointing to the boy._

_John looked up from checking his weapons and looked directly into the boy's eyes as he answered. "Bohdan's going to help McKay pack, aren't you, Bohdan?"_

_The boy appeared to be ready to argue, but at the look on John's face, he wisely decided against it. "Yes, sir."_

_"Good answer. Teyla, keep a close eye out," he ordered. "Ronon?" He nodded toward the village._

_"After you," replied the Satedan._

"Has there been any change?" asks Elizabeth, bringing the Athosian back to the present.

Teyla sadly shakes her head. "No. He is no better, but thankfully, he is also no worse."

"I see Carson finally got Rodney out of here."

"Yes, it was not easy, but he finally managed to persuade Rodney to leave for a meal and a good night's sleep."

An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air. The two women are friends, but neither knows what to say to the other at this moment. Finally, Elizabeth can no longer stand it. "Can I get you anything?"

Teyla smiles. "No, thank you. I am fine."

More awkward silence before Elizabeth tries again. "I hear Ronon is being released tomorrow if all goes well."

"Yes, that is what Carson told me earlier. It is good news."

"Right. Well, I think I'll just stop by and say goodnight before I turn in. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Your kindness is most appreciated, but no, there is nothing I require at this moment."

Weir nods. "Well, okay then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Elizabeth, and sleep well."

Teyla can hear their soft voices in the quiet infirmary as Dr. Weir bids the Satedan a good night. Her thoughts again drift back to the mission as her mind replays the events that led to Ronon being wounded.

_She and Rodney were nearly halfway to the jumper with the final load of the scientist's equipment when they heard the familiar rattle of John's P90 in the distance. With no more than a look exchanged between them, the equipment was quickly set aside and weapons drawn. Teyla led the way, with McKay following closely behind._

_"Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla. Do you require assistance?"_

_The sound of gunfire filled the airwaves as he attempted to answer. "Apparently some of the locals objected to us blowing up their transmitter." More gunfire. "They ambushed us near that fork in the trail outside the village." Again, a burst from the P90. "Ronon and I got separated." Another short burst. "He's not answering his radio."_

_"I'm here. Near that overhang at the edge of the forest." They were all relieved to finally hear Ronon's voice._

_"Damn!" There was yet another burst from John's weapon, then silence._

_"Sheppard?" asked Rodney._

_To their dismay, John did not respond._

_"Colonel?" Teyla tried next, ending with the same result._

_"How far away are you and McKay?" demanded the Satedan._

_"We are not far. I will call you again when we arrive."_

_Sheppard's voice was finally heard over the open channel, but Teyla was close enough now to hear him without the transmitter. "Back off, Hedeon. There's no need for anyone to die over this."_

_"You and your minions have corrupted my people. No longer do they give the Wraith their rightful accolades. No, all they can talk about is how the ancestors have returned and how the Wraith will soon be purged from existence by the great Sheppard and his men. You will pay for your transgressions--I will see to it personally!"_

_John's sigh was broadcast for all of his team to hear. "Look, I told your people I'm not one of the Ancients. I can't help it if they refuse to listen. Now go back to your homes before anyone else gets hurt."_

_"Now!" screamed Hedeon._

_At their leader's command, at least twenty men swarmed out of their hiding places among the brush and stormed the group of large rocks John had taken refuge behind. He sprayed the area with bullets, but the men were true fanatics and kept coming. Within moments, the colonel was forced to stop and reload. Ronon took advantage of the silence to update Teyla and Rodney._

_"Sheppard's boxed in. I'll take his right flank, you two go left."_

_"Understood." Teyla had barely gotten her reply out before Ronon's blaster joined the fray. Once close to John's position, the team was forced to largely abandon their guns in favor of hand to hand combat. Between the denseness of the brush and the chance of ricochets, the risk of accidentally hitting one of their teammates was simply too great._

_"Ronon, look out!" called Teyla as one of the fanatics jumped from a large rock. The Satedan raised a forearm to deflect the knife-wielding attacker, receiving a large gash for his efforts. Two swipes of Dex's own knife left the attacker dead on the ground at his feet._

_John quickly dispatched two more of the swarm, as did Teyla. Rodney managed to take down a few with his sidearm as well._

_"Fall back!" ordered Hedeon, seeing that his mob was nearly decimated._

_His men quickly obeyed, leaving the team to assess their situation. "Everybody okay?" asked John._

_"I wrenched my back and I think I may have cracked a rib or two," answered Rodney. "Some thanks I get for coming to save your sorry ass yet again."_

_"I am uninjured."_

_They all waited for Dex's reply, but the big guy didn't answer immediately. John immediately prompted him. "Ronon?"_

_Finally, the Satedan's voice drifted over the airwaves. "Yeah, I'm good."_

_"You don't sound so good, buddy. Where are you?" demanded John._

_"Over here." They quickly located him at the base of the rock where Teyla had seen the attacker jump. He sat calmly cradling his right arm, blood liberally coating both limbs._

_"You are injured," scolded Teyla._

_"It's just a scratch." Despite his claim, the team could see otherwise. The big guy was sweating profusely and his skin was rapidly taking on a grayish hue._

_"You gonna make it to the jumper?" asked Sheppard._

_"I'll manage."_

_Teyla rapidly applied a bandage to the long cut and soon had him ready to move. He swayed alarmingly once on his feet, but remained upright._

_John regarded him carefully. "You sure you're good to go?"_

_"Said I'd make it," he snapped._

_Dubious, Sheppard let the comment pass. "Okay, then let's move out."_

_The team had only traveled a short distance when they heard a rustling in the brush. Weapons were quickly raised to deal with the threat, but it was Bohdan who stepped into view. "Wait," called the boy._

_Sheppard was livid. "Bohdan, what the hell are you doing? We could have killed you!"_

_"I had to warn you."_

_"Warn us about what?" demanded Rodney._

_"Hedeon has sent many men to watch your ship. And there are an equal number already at the gate--far more than you encountered here. They are waiting for you to attempt to reach either one and kill you."_

_Dex picked that moment to fall to his knees and Teyla was instantly at his side. "Ronon?"_

_"Dizzy." He promptly passed out after uttering the one word._

_"He must have been injured by a blade coated in the karhush root oil," offered Bohdan. "It can be lethal, but is not always."_

_"Is there a cure for this stuff?" demanded Sheppard._

_"No, unfortunately not. Within days, one either recovers or dies."_

_"Dammit!" John ran a hand through his hair. "Any ideas, people?"_

_"You should go back to the Ancestor's sanctuary," suggested the boy._

_"Why?" snapped Rodney suspiciously._

_"It is forbidden by the Wraith for any of my people to enter. You will be safe there."_

_"Well that didn't stop you from going in," argued the physicist. "How do we know it will stop them?"_

_"I am no longer a worshipper and do not fear disobeying. Such is not the case for true worshippers."_

_Sheppard looked down at the unconscious Satedan to the boy and back again. Finally, he turned to Rodney. "Help me get him up."_

_"Oh come on! You're surely not going to take his word for it. He's one of them." In spite of his protests, the scientist moved over and grabbed Dex under the arm. "He's probably leading us right into an ambush."_

_"That's exactly what I'm going to do, McKay. In case you hadn't noticed, Ronon needs patching up and fast. Plus we're not exactly ready to take on a whole army at the moment, so both the jumper and the gate are out."_

_He turned his attention to the boy. "Bohdan, we appreciate the warning, but I want you to go home now and stay there. I do not want you to get caught up in the middle of all this. It's too dangerous."_

_The boy kicked at the dirt, but finally nodded. "Fare you well, John Sheppard. It has been my honor." With that, the boy reluctantly slipped back into the brush and was gone._

_Satisfied, John turned back to his team. "Teyla, you take point. Let's move out."_


	2. Part Two

Chapter Four

Teyla jerks back awake, having drifted off at sometime during her recollections. Her eyes immediately go to the colonel. She gasps in surprise to find his eyes open and immediately calls for the doctor.

Carson is there in an instant and checks his patient thoroughly before turning to the Athosian to explain. "I'm sorry, lass, there's been no change."

She is clearly confused. "I do not understand. His eyes are open. Does that not mean he is no longer in this…coma?"

Carson shakes his head. "No, even though his eyes are open, he's still deeply unconscious and completely unresponsive. I didnae mean for ye to get your hopes up--I'm so sorry."

Rodney picks that moment to stride into the room, the ever-present data pad under his arm. He also immediately picks up on the fact that John's eyes are open. "Hey, he's awake! Why didn't someone call?" he demands.

"He's not awake, Rodney," explains Carson, checking his watch. "And you were na' to be back here for at least another four hours."

"His eyes are open, hence he's awake," insists the scientist. To no one's surprise, he stubbornly ignores the doctor's admonition.

Beckett sighs and goes through his spiel again. As Rodney's face falls, the Scot mentally curses himself for neglecting to prepare them for this. "So ye see, he's not really awake at all," he says, ending the explanation for the second time.

A nurse pops her head around the curtain. "Dr. Beckett? Our Satedan friend is awake and demanding to know what's happening in here."

Teyla immediately speaks up. "I will go sit with him for awhile. Unless you would prefer I stay, Rodney?"

"No, no. You go babysit Conan and I'll watch over Sleeping Beauty here." He glares at the doctor, daring Beckett to contradict his decision.

Carson, still feeling guilty about the misunderstanding, allows him to stay. He checks over the monitors and charts one final time before retreating back to his office. "Melissa is right outside if ye need anything. I'll be catching up on paperwork for awhile."

Rodney waves him off impatiently, already settled into the chair by the bed and absorbed in the information on his tablet. He manages to work for over an hour before his mind wanders back to the mission.

_"Look, we can't stay here indefinitely. Ronon's getting worse by the minute and who knows what those idiot villagers will try next? If I can locate the energy source and dismantle it, we should be able to contact Atlantis."_

_Sheppard started at McKay's use of the Satedan's proper name, but his eyes narrowed at the scientist's insistence that he be allowed to go exploring. "No! I already told you, we're sticking together. You didn't find anything the first time and you've already admitted that you don't know for sure that it's what's responsible for blocking the signals." He turned to Teyla, his expression and tone much gentler. "How's he doing?"_

_Teyla paused dabbing at Ronon's forehead with a damp cloth. "I believe Dr. Beckett would say he is…holding his own."_

_"Sheppard!" called a now familiar voice from outside._

_"Great," mumbled the colonel. "Wonder what he wants this time?"_

_Hedeon had already attempted a number of ruses to lure the group out of their sanctuary. First was the promise of a nonexistent cure for Ronon. Next he tried to claim they'd captured another team from Atlantis, but he'd refused to show any of the supposed captives or allow them to speak with any of them. The zealot was livid when they'd managed to catch him in his lie by tripping him up on names and genders of the various personnel. The last clumsy attempt had been to assert that their Wraith had finally returned and was preparing to destroy the ruins and everyone in them as they spoke. The man had nearly gone apocalyptic when Sheppard had calmly announced that he'd already been Wraith-food once and he'd rather go down in the ruins than repeat the experience, thank you very much._

_"Sheppard! We are through playing games! Let this be a lesson to you. If you and your minions do not surrender immediately, we will sacrifice an unbeliever each and every hour until you do--beginning now."_

_"What the hell?" John moved swiftly to a better vantage point and pulled out his monocle. His face paled as his body went rigid with anger._

_"Here is your first casualty, Sheppard! You corrupted him beyond all hope of redemption and he has now paid the price. His death is on your head! How many more deaths will it take before you will listen to reason?"_

_"What's happening?" asked Rodney, a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. "Who is he talking about?"_

_Sheppard didn't answer, but slipped back away from the opening to join the rest of the team. His jaw was clenched so tightly that Rodney wondered if his teeth might not break under the strain. The colonel paced back and forth within the small confines, his rage growing with each step. Finally, he stopped in front of Ronon and Teyla._

_"Where's his blaster?"_

_Teyla looked up at him warily. "I placed it in my pack until his condition improves."_

_"Hand it over," he demanded. "Along with any spare clips for the P90 that you have left." After considering his request, he amended his orders. "Or better yet, you keep the blaster and just give me the clips. He's going to want it when he wakes up."_

_She stood then, her guard instantly going up. "John, what are you going to do?" she asked warily._

_"I'm going to go teach that bastard a lesson he won't forget anytime soon. Or maybe he will, since he'll be dead" came the steely reply. "But first I'm going to make a run on the jumper. Once I've retaken it, I'll come back for you. Then I'm going to take out Hedeon and get Ronon back to Atlantis."_

_"John, you can't do this. There are too many of them for you to take on alone."_

_"Then I'll just have to be extra careful, won't I?" he snapped._

_"And what about us?" demanded Rodney. "What about that whole 'I'm responsible for my team's safety' thing, huh?"_

_Sheppard turned on him, eyes blazing. "You'll be plenty safe in here until I get back, McKay. And if something happens to me, Teyla is more than capable of getting you safely back to the jumper, at which point you can fly everyone home."_

_"What about him?" he countered, pointing to Ronon. "We'll need your help to get him back to the ship."_

_The colonel stomped over to him, staring down at him nose to nose. "And you'll have it once I get back with the jumper. You got a problem with that?"_

_Rodney swallowed hard but refused to back down. "Yes. Yes, I do. Why now? Not five minutes ago, it was all 'We're all sticking together' when I wanted to go locate that energy source. So what's changed? Because from where I'm sitting, this looks suspiciously like yet another page out of 'The John Sheppard Book of Ways to Heroically Commit Suicide' to me!"_

_John glared at him, but didn't answer. Abruptly, the colonel turned and stalked back over to Teyla. "The spare clips," he demanded coldly._

_She shook her head. "Rodney is correct. I cannot allow you to do such a foolish thing."_

_John kicked at the cup of water sitting by his foot and sent it flying into the wall, growling in frustration. "Fine," he ground out. If you won't give them to me, I'll just have to get them myself!"_

_As he moved to get the pack, she stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. "We cannot let you do this, John."_

_"Don't try to stop me," he warned. "That smug bastard is going to pay!"_

_"Why?" she demanded. "Why now? Is it because he threatened the villagers? He has been bluffing in every other attempt to lure us out of here; this will likely be no different. Why do you insist on sacrificing yourself this way?"_

_He roughly shoved her hand aside. "That man needs to die and I aim to be the one responsible for making it happen. Now give me the pack."_

_She shook her head firmly. "That is not a good enough reason," she insisted._

_"Fine, then how's this for a reason? Bohdan's laying out there with at least a half-dozen spears in his chest and another one between his eyes. You still think he's bluffing? And there's Ronon, laying right here in front of us, needing medical attention--and I intend to get it for him before it's too late. And I'm damn well going to make sure that the one directly responsible for both of those things gets what's coming to him before we leave!"_

_Teyla's eyes closed for just an instant at the news of Bohdan's death. "I understand your outrage and even your need for vengeance. But now is not the time, John. Atlantis will be sending a rescue team soon and you cannot possibly hope to accomplish this alone. Hedeon will not leave while we are still here; give Elizabeth time to send help."_

_Rodney didn't wait for him to respond. "She's right, Sheppard. We're already overdue. Give the rescue team enough time to get here." The colonel still looked determined to go through with it, so McKay tried one last time. "And what's it going to accomplish if they kill you before you get Hedeon, hmm? You'll have died for nothing, and he'll go right on killing those innocent villagers--and it will all be your fault."_

_Sheppard's fists were clenching and unclenching in anger. Finally, he reached down, grabbed a decent-sized rock, and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. Dirt and pebbles rained down on them, but the ceiling held._

_"Feel better now? Because I highly advise you not do that again unless you want us all to be wearing that ceiling on our heads," scolded McKay._

_John's shoulders slumped. He moved over to the wall and slid down dejectedly. "All right, you guys win--for now. I'll give Elizabeth a little more time, but I'm not going to sit here on my hands and watch while one of my team buys it right in front of us. And before we leave this planet, that murdering bastard out there **is** going to die."_

"Here's your breakfast, Dr. McKay," announces Melissa. Rodney is startled when the tray table suddenly appears in front of him.

"I didn't…"

Before he can get another word out, the nurse interrupts. "Dr. Beckett's orders. He said if you don't eat a proper breakfast, he's going to admit you and force feed you."

He considers arguing, but realizes it has been too long since his last meal. Though he's loathe to admit it, in addition to staving off his hypoglycemia, eating the meal will also get Carson off his back for awhile. He decides it's worth the trade off, but glares at her anyway before digging in. He doesn't bother to thank her.

Once he's finished, he shoves the table away a little harder than is strictly necessary. The empty juice carton falls to the floor, but he doesn't bother to pick it up. It's one way to make the nurse pay for her part in the forced meal, he reasons. He grabs his laptop and boots it up. With a sigh, he pulls up his unfinished mission report. They've debriefed Elizabeth in person, but he's had a difficult time concentrating on the written version. He skims over the part he's done so far and takes a deep breath before beginning to type. He manages only a few sentences before he's again caught up in the memories.

_The first one-hour deadline was nearly up when the whine of the Wraith darts sounded overhead._

_"Dammit! I knew I should have gone for the jumper when I had the chance," cursed Sheppard._

_The worshippers outside cheered loudly at the sudden appearance of the alien crafts. Sheppard wasted no time in ordering their retreat to a more defensible location deeper within the crumbling structure. Teyla gathered their gear while John and Rodney carried Dex. By the time the Satedan was settled and weapons were readied, the crowd outside had grown quiet, setting the colonel even more on edge._

_Sheppard stationed himself nearest the doorway in front, while Ronon had been placed in the corner of the room farthest from the doors. Teyla covered the rear opening, while McKay stood guard over his injured teammate._

_Things were tense, but everyone who was conscious was on high alert. They'd believed they were ready._

_They were wrong._

_Suddenly, Sheppard was face-to-face with a Wraith lieutenant. He fired his P90 at the creature's chest, but it was barely affected. It stepped forward and grabbed the weapon, tossing it aside with ease. The alien backhanded John, sending him flying into the wall with tremendous force. Obviously, the creatures had fed recently--and fed well._

_Teyla was busy with a drone, unable to come to Sheppard's aid. Likewise, Rodney had his sidearm out and was doing an admirable job of fending off a second drone._

_The lieutenant stalked over to a dazed John, grabbing him by the vest and hauling him to his feet. He didn't resist when the creature ripped open his vest and shirt, exposing his chest. Finally realizing what was about to happen, Sheppard managed to find his knife and struck at the feeding hand._

_The Wraith screamed in outrage as it stared at the blade piercing his hand. Wild-eyed, it yanked the offending steel free and tossed it aside. John dived for his P90, and fired another burst point blank into the creature's chest. Again, the lieutenant shook off the attack and grabbed the weapon, this time tossing it through the door. He seized the colonel's vest and slammed him hard against the wall. "You will pay for that," it threatened._

_"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it isn't polite to play with your food," taunted Sheppard in return. "Or do you guys even have mothers?"_

_The lieutenant sneered, moving closer until they stood nose-to-nose. "I shall enjoy draining your essence, human."_

_As the Wraith's hand closed in on John's chest, he brought his 9 mil up and emptied its clip into the creature. "Oh, I don't think so," Sheppard replied. "At least, not today." The lieutenant batted the weapon away like an annoying insect, causing the last shot to glance off its forehead. The rest of the bullets had found their mark in its chest._

_The thing smiled obscenely through the black blood running down its face. "You have much spirit. It will almost be a shame to end your pitiful existence." _

_The Wraith lunged at Sheppard, tackling him to the floor. The life-or-death struggle was intense; with the lieutenant's healing powers waning from all the damage John had inflicted, the colonel managed to hold his own for a time. Ultimately though, he ended up on his back with the creature pinning him by the throat to the stone floor._

_"And now human, what is yours will be mine." It raised its feeding hand in the air, pausing to relish its apparent victory before plunging it downward to latch onto John's chest._

_"I wouldn't bet on that either." Sheppard had managed to locate his knife with his free hand and brought it up to again stab the hand bearing down on him. He pulled it free and then plunged it into the creature's torso, aiming for one of its vital organs. As Teyla's P90 sounded behind them, the lieutenant jerked as the bullets tore into its back. The colonel made one last jab with his knife, burying it in the alien's chest. Finally, the Wraith slumped forward, lifeless, pinning John to the floor._

_Across the room, Teyla had eliminated her opponent and, after using the last of her ammo to assist John, had gone to her other teammate's aid. Totally absorbed in dealing with the second drone, the two humans did not see a second pair enter. _

_Exhausted and injured, John struggled to get the heavy weight of the dead Wraith off of him. None of them realized it, but they were doomed unless something drastic happened. Something miraculous._

Chapter Five

The doctor chases Rodney out while his staff tends to John's needs. I hover nearby, unseen, as I have since even before he was injured. He looks so helpless and frail laying there in the bed, nothing like the strong military leader he has become. As his body is cleansed, the bandages are removed, revealing the extent of his wounds.

I am not surprised at the sight of the deep bruises and sutures, for I already knew in great detail what damage had been inflicted upon him long before he boarded the small ship to come home. I am again filled with anger at what has been done to one I love so dearly. It is difficult to watch over him and not interfere, to not stop those who would harm him before injury is done. But there are rules that must be followed if I am to be allowed to continue in my role, and the consequences for breaking them are too unthinkable to even consider. Still, there are those rare occasions when I am so sorely tempted to disregard them. Occasions like the Wraith attack on his last mission.

_As weak and injured as he was, it was obvious that John would not have been capable of dealing with the two additional drones even if he had been alerted to their presence. If Teyla had been clued in to their arrival, her attention would have been diverted from the fight she and McKay were engaged in. And though he has come far since his early days in the Pegasus galaxy, Rodney is not yet up to the challenge of defeating a Wraith in hand-to-hand combat._

_There was only one solution left to me, but taking this action would be treading a very fine line. The highest of all rules for my kind is that we may do no direct harm to another being, not even to save the life of one we watch over. But there was no time and no other options available to me. If I had not acted in that instant, all four would have perished--it would have been only a matter of time. While I was fearful that I was about to cross too far over that line, I could not allow them to die--Pegasus needs them all, whether they know it or not._

_I remained invisible as I knelt beside Ronon and placed my hand on his chest. There was no time to heal him fully, nor was it my place to do so, for he is not my charge. I gave him no more than a few moments of lucid consciousness before the poison that raged through his body would pull him back under. And I prayed it would be enough._

_His eyes opened slowly, his confusion evident. "Wraith!" I whispered loudly, though only he was capable of hearing me. That one word galvanized him into action as his hand closed around the blaster that had found its way into his open palm. He quickly and efficiently located the two new arrivals and fired the weapon, dispatching the pair with a minimum of fuss. They had barely hit the ground before Dex's eyes closed and he was again unconscious. I dared not interfere any further and returned unseen to watch over John._

_By this time, Teyla had finished off her opponent, with some timely assistance from McKay. She quickly turned her attention to their injured friend. "Ronon!" In a flash, she was by his side. "Ronon, you must remain awake--we need your help," she pleaded._

_McKay was quick to follow. "Is he ok?"_

_Getting no response from Dex, Teyla frowned. "He is again unconscious. In spite of what he just did, there appears to be no change in his condition."_

_"Did you see that, Sheppard?" asked Rodney. When John didn't answer, the scientist whirled around to find out why. "Sheppard?" _

_The colonel was sitting against the far wall with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Though I wanted so badly to heal his injuries, it was not yet allowed; all I could do was stand by and watch the drama play out._

_"Hey, you ok?" demanded McKay, already stumbling across the bodies of the dead Wraith to get to his friend. Closing the distance across the room seemed to take hours, but Rodney's eyes never left his team leader during the short trek. _

_Studying Sheppard the entire time, McKay didn't like what he saw. The entire left side of the colonel's face was a massive deep purple bruise. The man's lip was split in three places, two on the bottom and one on top. Between the split lip and the blood running freely from John's nose, the collar of his t-shirt was glistening as it ran down his neck. One arm was held awkwardly across his midsection. Though he wasn't an expert, Rodney was willing to bet it was broken._

_He finally reached his friend and knelt carefully beside him. Gently placing a hand on John's shoulder, he called to him again. "Sheppard?"_

_The colonel's eyes opened and he slowly turned his head to look at McKay, wincing at the movement. "Hey, Rodney. Everybody ok?"_

_"We're fine. Teyla and I took care of the first two drones and The Caveman woke up long enough to get the two who tried to crash the party before he passed out again. What about you? That doesn't look good," he said, pointing to the man's broken arm._

_"Doesn't feel all that great either," he agreed wryly. "But I'll worry about it later. Right now, we need to pack up and clear out before any more of them try to crash our little soiree."_

_Teyla had heard the conversation and walked over to join them. "You must allow me see to your wounds first, John--before irreparable harm is done."_

_Sheppard took a deep breath, again wincing at the movement. "No, there's no time. Those were multiple darts we heard earlier, which means these guys brought company. This place could be crawling with Wraith any minute now. We have to get out of here--before it's too late."_

_"And where exactly are we going to go?" demanded Rodney. "In case it's slipped your mind, that storm has to have set in over the gate by now. And it's probably already hit the clearing where you landed the jumper as well. We leave now and we're going to be walking right into a massive storm, one for which we are ridiculously under-equipped, I might add!"_

_"That's what I'm counting on," agreed John. "We'll use the cover of the storm to avoid the Wraith and make it back to the jumper. Then we can hold up in there until the storm breaks."_

_McKay rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him. "Hello? Have you scrambled your brains again? Because that's the only reason I can think of why you'd miss something so blatantly obvious. A storm that massive is going to result in a lot of snow and a lot of wind, which is going to then pile up on and around the jumper. So even if it's cloaked, it's not going to be at all hard to find--and we'll be sitting ducks."_

_John scowled back at him. "Which is exactly why I'm going to fly it straight up into the atmosphere and park in orbit until the storm passes and we can dial the gate."_

_"Oh. Well, yes, I suppose that would work," conceded McKay. _

"I'll stay with him," announces Rodney. Several hours have passed and the three members of his team have returned. John's needs have been attended to and numerous tests have been performed, the results of which have yet to be revealed to them.

Ronon, though he's been given a clean bill of health and discharged, has yet to actually leave the infirmary. To everyone's relief, there seems to be no lasting effects from the poison. "It's my turn," he insists.

"Oh, please. You just got out; the sheep-man's never going to allow it."

Carson picks that moment to enter and is not amused at the scientist's comments. He lets them slide though, under the circumstances, and quickly intercedes. He's already taken in the rumpled clothes and bags under McKay's eyes; he knows that the scientist didn't bother to take advantage of the time away to eat or catch a nap. Hence, he feels no guilt whatsoever at threatening to resort to drastic measures. "No, Rodney. You're going to go shower, eat, and sleep--in that order. You can do it the easy way or the hard way; the choice is yours."

When Ronon snorts in amusement, the Scot wastes no time in rounding on him, too. "And you! Bloody fools the lot of ye! I told ye to _rest_, lad. Ye can skip the shower for now and go straight to the mess for a hot meal before turning in. I dinna spend the last few days pulling ye back from the brink to have ye keel over from exhaustion your first day out."

Knowing he's not going to succeed in getting all three of them out, he turns and smiles fondly at the third member of the group. "Teyla can stay," he announces. "If that's all right with you, lass?"

"Of course,' she quickly agrees. After a lot more vocal protesting from Rodney and a lot more glaring from Ronon, the doctor finally succeeds in ejecting the pair from the infirmary.

Teyla settles into the chair and begins to tell John more about her childhood. She isn't at all certain about this, but Carson has told them that talking to John is important, so she does. After she's all talked out, her thoughts again return to the planet that has left her friend in such fragile condition.

_She'd gotten her way in the end, and managed to get John's consent to at least splint his arm. Then they quickly gathered their few belongings, propped Ronon between John and Rodney, and set off for the jumper. Teyla had argued that John should take point due to his injury, but he was adamant about her leading the way. Only in hindsight did she realize that she should have suspected something amiss._

_The journey had been long and perilous. They had only narrowly avoided their pursuers on a number of occasions. Ronon had regained semi-consciousness along the way, which had nearly resulted in more than one unwanted confrontation with the Wraith. While he was able to move mostly on his own and take most of his weight off of his two teammates, he was delirious and kept trying to escape them to go hunt the Wraith. It was during one of these episodes that they first began to suspect that John's injuries were more serious than just a simple broken arm._

_They'd stopped for a short breather not long after the heavy snow began. John was standing watch over a dozing Ronon while Rodney was off relieving himself. With no warning, the Satedan suddenly sprang to his feet and drove an elbow into the colonel's midsection before sprinting off deeper into the woods. Sheppard dropped like a rock, clutching his stomach with his good arm and groaning._

_"John!" _

_Teyla was at his side almost immediately, but he pushed her away. "Get him," he ordered through gritted teeth. "Go, before he gets away."_

_She wasn't happy to admit that he was right. If they didn't find Ronon fast, they likely wouldn't find him for a very long time. She took off after him, radioing to alert Rodney to check on the colonel._

_It hadn't been easy, but she'd found the Satedan and dragged him back to their teammates. They'd quickly set off again, trudging through the ever-deepening snow against the wind._

_Some time later, Rodney called out. "Wait! We're here."_

_"Where? I don't see any jumper," snapped John._

_McKay's dismayed look said it all. "That's because it's right there." He pointed to a massive pile of snow near the middle of the clearing. "We're going to have to dig it out."_

_"Of course we are," said John, sounding defeated. "One of us will have to watch Ronon while the other two dig."_

_"Why don't we just tie him down so he can't get away? Then we can all help dig," suggested Rodney. When John and Teyla looked at each other questioningly, McKay rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Three pairs…two and half pairs of hands are better than two, and we're not going to last long in this cold." He rubbed his arms vigorously to prove his point._

_John sighed. Rodney was right about one thing. Their jackets were not much protection against the rapidly deteriorating weather. Reluctantly, he nodded to Teyla, indicating that she should take care of restraining the Satedan while he and McKay set to work digging._

_They'd been digging for awhile, finally making some noticeable progress when suddenly the colonel fell sideways, groaning and clutching his midsection. Teyla immediately scrambled over to him. "John? What is wrong?"_

_Panting, he struggled back to his knees. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead. "It's nothing to worry about. Let's get back to work." Without waiting for a reply, he scooped another handful of snow and tossed it aside. The motion caused him to gasp and again grab at his middle._

_"What's wrong with your chest?" demanded McKay._

_"I said--" John's response was interrupted by a prolonged coughing fit. By the time he finished, the pristine snow in front of him was splattered with deep red blotches._

_Rodney's eyes were huge as he stared at the blood-spattered snow. "Oh, god! You're bleeding internally, aren't you?" Concern quickly turned to outrage. "This is your idea of nothing to worry about? Why didn't you say something?" he snapped._

_John sat back on his heels, his shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. "Because there wasn't anything any of you could do about it," he replied. "And besides, I thought it was just a couple of cracked ribs."_

_"We have made good progress," said Teyla, chiming in. "You should go sit with Ronon while Rodney and I finish," she suggested._

_To their alarm, John nodded and stumbled over to sit next to Ronon, his back against the large tree in their makeshift shelter. Sharing a knowing look, the pair immediately set to work with a vengeance._

_Some time later, they'd looked over to check on their gravely injured leader, only to find him slumped over on his side. They'd both ran to check on him, alarmed to find him cold and unresponsive._

_"We've got to work faster. If he doesn't get medical attention soon, he's not going to make it." Rodney's teeth chattered from the cold and wind as he spoke, though the storm had begun to lessen in intensity._

_"We are digging as fast as humanly possible already." Teyla rubbed her arms vigorously, trying to coax some warmth into them before going back to the jumper._

_"Well, either we find a way or Sheppard dies," he snapped._

_"We would like to help, if we may?"_

_Both Teyla and Rodney whirled, weapons drawn, to face the new arrivals. "Why?" asked the scientist accusingly. "So you can give your Wraith buddies out there a nice little trophy?"_

_There were a dozen of them, but one man stepped forward to speak for the rest. "No, Dr. McKay. My son was right. Your people are the best chance we have to finally rid our world of the Wraith. You have shown us that they are not deities to be worshipped, but mortal creatures who live and die as do we all. We wish to do whatever we can to aid those who fight them so courageously."_

_"You are Bohdan's father," said Teyla._

_The man nodded, and looked her directly in the eye. "I am Yerik." Tears welled in his eyes. "I want my son's death to have meaning. To that end, I will do whatever it takes to free our people from their delusions about the Wraith. And I will not lie--I wish to see that those responsible for his death pay for what they have done. Aiding you is the best way to accomplish this."_

_"You want us to go after Hedeon for you." said McKay knowingly._

_Another man stepped forward to stand next to Yerik. "Hedeon is dead. He was the first to step forward to offer himself for the Wraith to feed upon outside the ruins of the ancestors. He believed so strongly that the Wraith would gift him with the restoration, but he was dead before the Wraith ever let him fall." _

_Yerik continued. "I do not speak for all of my people, for there are still those who hold firm in their belief. But their number grows smaller every day, especially after seeing the bodies of the Wraith you killed. We have no way to prove to you that our motives are pure; all we can do is to offer our help."_

_Teyla shot a quick glance over to her injured teammates. "We accept."_

_"Yes, we do." As soon as he realized what he'd said, Rodney turned to his Athosian teammate. "We do?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Unless you have found another way to accomplish our task in time?"_

_"Well, no." McKay glowered at the natives. "But I'm going to be watching you," he warned them._

_Warm coats and blankets were quickly distributed to the team and the group set to work in earnest. The storm subsided shortly after the villagers arrival, and in no time the jumper was cleared. _

"Carson called and wants to see us in his office," says McKay as he and Ronon stroll over to Sheppard's bedside. "Any idea what it's about?"

Pulled from her memories, Teyla shakes her head. "I was not informed of any such meeting."

"Sorry, lass. I was waylaid coming to tell ye about it," says Carson as he joins the group. "Why don't we discuss this in my office?"

The team exchange uneasy looks as they settle themselves in the doctor's office. Carson's solemn expression does nothing to reassure them. "I suppose you're all wondering why I called ye here?"

"Yes, yes, get on with it all ready," snaps Rodney.

Beckett takes a deep breath. "All right, Rodney. I suppose there's no use dragging things out, is there? I've got the colonel's latest test results here." He holds up a folder before setting it on the desk and flipping it open. He looks each one in the eye. "It's not good news," he begins. "His major systems are all showing signs of failure."

"Oh, god." Rodney looks stricken.

"What exactly does this mean?" asks Teyla.

"Means he's dying," answers Ronon.

She turns wide-eyed to Carson, who nods.

"How long?" Rodney does his best to maintain control, but his voice cracks anyway.

"A few days, possibly a week if we're lucky."

Rodney's head drops to his chest. Moments later, he stands. "I'll be with Sheppard."

He is gone before anyone can even answer.

Chapter Six

The nurses and technicians smile at Ronon and Teyla as they enter the infirmary, bringing a small decorated tree with them. They nod back politely, but go straight to John's bed and set the decoration on the table next his bed.

McKay is the only one in the room who misses their formidable determination. "What is that?" he asks.

Unsurprisingly, it's Teyla who answers. "Elizabeth has informed us that it is Christmas Eve. She said that it is customary on your world to exchange gifts and decorate a small tree in honor of the occasion, so that that is what we have done. We wish to share this holiday with you and Colonel Sheppard."

Ronon nods, but says nothing as he begins to place the presents under the small tree.

McKay is surprised. "Oh. I didn't realize."

He looks to his friend lying helplessly in the bed. "We should probably wait until Sheppard wakes up."

The Satedan finally speaks. "Beckett says he ain't gonna wake up." It pains him to say this, but he's not one for tip-toeing around the truth.

"Well here's a newsflash for you, Caveman--Carson isn't God."

"Maybe not, but he knows his stuff," counters the Satedan.

Before the argument can escalate, Teyla places a hand on McKay's arm. "Rodney, please?"

He folds his arms and tilts his chin in a very familiar pose. "Fine. If you're going to insist on doing this, I have a few gifts in my room. Someone will need to get them."

"Your room, your gifts," responds Ronon. "We'll wait here while you get 'em."

"Wrong, caveman. You're the ones who want Christmas. You go."

Teyla smiles tightly. "Ronon and I will be happy to retrieve them for you," she offers.

McKay promptly dismisses them. "Fine, now if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

"We will return shortly," says the Athosian patiently. She spares a glance at her Satedan co-conspirator, daring him to protest without a single word spoken.

Ronon rolls his eyes and gestures for Teyla to precede him.

"Yes, yes." McKay waves them off and the duo departs.

Now alone, McKay begins to rant at John. "Did you hear that, Sheppard? It's Christmas. And in case no one ever told you, there is no dying on Christmas. Teyla and Conan want to do the whole shebang, so you're just going to have to stick around." He watches carefully, willing John to awaken.

When nothing happens, he lays his tablet aside and begins to pace. "All right, fine. I'll admit it. _I_ don't want you to die. I'm just getting used to this friends thing and I'm not ready to lose it just yet. So it would totally ruin every Christmas for the rest of my life if you died on me, which means you're just going to have to suck it up and live." Tears form, but he holds them back.

"Don't let Beckett be right on this," he pleads. "Man's got far too big a head as is. And besides, you'll never find out what I got you if you die now. So you'll just have to wake up, because I'm not giving it to you later." He waits expectantly, but receives no response.

"You'll have to wait until next Christmas," he warns. "Or maybe I won't give it to you at all. I'll keep it. Or give it to someone else. The point is, if you want your present, you're going to have to wake up--now."

"What'd you get me?" asks John, his voice rough from disuse.

"Hah! Like I'm going to tell you. Nope, you'll just have to…"

When John hisses in pain from coughing, it finally dawns on Rodney that it's not a dream and that the man has indeed spoken. "It's you! You're here! Well, I mean of course you're here, you've been in a coma so where else would you be--but you're awake! Beckett! Beckett, get in here--now! Sheppard's awake!"

Carson huffs into the room just as Rodney is about to call him again. "Rodney, how many times do I have to tell ye that just because the Colonel opens his eyes, doesna mean he's…"

Rodney smiles smugly as John waves feebly at Beckett. "Hey, doc," he rasps.

"…awake?" squeaks Carson. The doctor stands there staring like a stunned mullet. Clearly, this is not at all what he expected to find.

Rodney rolls his eyes and nods toward John. "Well don't just stand there, get over here and check him out. Do your voodoo magic so we can get on with the important stuff here--it's Christmas, you know."

Sheppard winces as he coughs again. Beckett sees this and finally acts, grabbing a pillow for him to hold against his incision. "Here ye go, lad, this should help a bit." Once the coughing spell is over, the doctor allows him a couple of ice chips to sooth his throat and then sets the cup back on the table. Still unable to believe this turn of events, he begins to check his patient.

Rodney stays close by as Beckett checks the injured pilot over. He is thorough, scanning and rescanning, checking and rechecking his findings. It's obvious that he is puzzled at Sheppard's sudden recovery. "I dinnae understand it. Not that I'm not grateful, mind ye, but people don't just wake out of a coma and start talking like this. It's just not possible."

McKay is clearly unimpressed, gesturing to the man in question. "Well obviously it is. Now is he going to be okay or not?"

Beckett nods. "Aye, I don't bloody well know how, but everything indicates he should make a full recovery."

"**He** is right here, you know," grumbles Sheppard.

Teyla and Ronon pick this moment to return. Their faces light up the instant they see the man in the bed. "John! It is good to see you awake," calls Teyla.

"Bout time you woke up, Sheppard," grouses Ronon. His grin pretty much ruins the effect though.

"Hey," comes the sleepy reply. "Good to see you, too."

Grinning madly, Rodney grabs for the presents. "Great! Now that everyone's here, we can open presents. You almost missed Christmas," he informs John sternly. He glances briefly at the cast on John's arm and adds, "I'm sure someone will be willing to help those of us not up to the task."

John is too busy fighting to stay awake, though, to even pick up on the subtle jab. Carson has been watching the scene and swiftly intervenes. "It's barely after midnight, Rodney. There's time enough for that later. Right now, the colonel needs his sleep--and so do all of you."

"But…"

"Do I have to bring out the big needles? I'll be more than happy to if ye insist," threatened the doctor.

McKay's mouth instantly snaps shut and he tilts his head haughtily. "Well, fine. Since Ebenezer here insists on spoiling all of Sheppard's fun, we'll meet back here first thing."

Ignoring the jibe, Carson shoos them out. "Go on now, out with the lot of ye. You're all banned from the infirmary for the next eight hours minimum."

Teyla hesitates for a moment. "You will inform us if there is any change?"

Carson's face softens. "Aye, lass, of course I will."

McKay also pauses, watching John with concern. "He's not?"

"No, Rodney. He's merely sleeping. Which is exactly what the rest of ye should be doing. Now get!"

Grumbling, McKay reluctantly heads for the door and disappears. Carson makes a mental note to check the lab before he turns in himself.

Teyla follows Rodney, but not before bidding the doctor farewell. "Good night, Carson."

"Night, lass."

Ronon is nearly to the door before turning back. "Doc?"

Beckett looks up from his patient. "Yes, Ronon?"

"Thanks." Without waiting for a response, he turns and strides out into the hallway.

"Yer welcome," Carson answers to the empty room. "But I can assure ye, I had very little to do with it."

Tucking the cover under John's chin, he dims the lights and heads to his office.

Finally, I am alone with John. It's a moment I've been waiting for ever since we returned from that damnable planet of Wraith worshippers. I float down next to the bed and hover by his side. I gaze lovingly at the handsome face and cannot resist running my hand through his thick wayward hair. I can't help but smile as I recall the fits it used to give us on picture day at school when he was small. I lean down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and my eyes close as I rest my cheek against the cool skin. Tears of joy trickle slowly down my face. It's selfish and it's dangerous, but I cannot resist taking a moment to revel in this closeness after watching so very long from afar.

I hear a gasp and look up to find Carson standing at the end of the bed. His eyes are wide, but he is not afraid. "It's you we have to thank for this miracle, isn't it?"

I do not acknowledge him. I can feel myself begin to shimmer as I'm pulled away to answer for my indulgence. There is little time left, so I smile fondly down and place one final kiss on John's forehead.

There is so much I want to say, but I'm fading fast and can only manage one last message. My whisper echoes through the room.

"Good night, my son. Merry Christmas."

_The End_


End file.
